Bionicle
by LordLanceIII
Summary: Six Warriors- One Destiny- To find and destroy the terror that threatens their island, Makuta! r&r plz.


Introduction  
  
In a time before time, when the island of Mata Nui was a tropical paradise, a dark shadow fell across the land. The people of Mata Nui believed in a legend that foretold the coming of the Toa, six brave and mighty heroes. The Turaga, the chiefs of the island, know both its history and its destiny. They know the path that each of the Toa must take and that the Tohunga, the people of the island, must help the Toa find the Great Masks of Power. In return, the Toa will face the island's darkest beasts and save Mata Nui. But before the Toa can attain the Great Masks of Power and achieve their destiny, they must learn to unite and work together. This is the quest for Bionicle.  
  
Part One  
Chapter One  
  
Mata Nui was in chaos. The Great Lord Makuta was in total control of the island. He had sent Rahi, or evil beasts that aid him, out to carry out his orders.  
  
The ship landed in the middle of the dessert. The door opened and the Toa of Stone came out. Pohatu knew he would need his tools and Kanohi Masks of Power. He knew he would need his Speed Boots in order to reach his mask.  
He decided to climb Mt. Onewa and talk to the Tohunga and Onewa. Pohatu climbed for a few hours. Suddenly there was a rumble. An earthquake was starting up. Pohatu had to do something, and quickly. He saw that above him was a rock ledge. He jumped up and grabbed on to it. He pulled himself onto it. But suddenly the ledge caved in! He fell down, down, down.  
He landed in a pitch-black cave. He thought he could see a light ahead, so he followed it. He came to a hallway lit by torches with ancient writing all over the walls. He could see a wall up ahead and in the wall was a niche. In the niche was a light so bright it was beautiful. The light came in the niche was coming from the legendary Speed Boots!  
Pohatu reached out to get the boots. Before he could grab them, he flew backwards and landed on his back. He heard a voice like the wind. "No Pohatu. You will have to destroy me first." "Who are you? What do you want?" Pohatu said. "I am that will be. You come in search of me. You will not get what you seek."  
Suddenly a figure appeared. It was one of the legendary Nui-Rama, a Rahi warrior. It was ready for a battle. Pohatu raced toward him. The Nui- Rama dodged and flew into the air, knocking Pohatu into the wall. Pohatu ran up to give the Nui-Rama a hit, but again was knocked into the hard stone wall. This time he was unable to move. The Nui-Rama hovered over him.  
"You are finished," it said. It dove down with all of its speed to destroy Pohatu, but with the last of his strength, Pohatu moved out of the way. In the last fraction of a second, the Nui-Rama flew into the stone floor at full speed and blew-up into a million pieces.  
Pohatu grabbed the Speed Boots and put them on. Now he was the fastest Toa!  
"And now for the mask of Speed!" he thought. He used his speed boots to run into a cave wall and smash through it!  
  
When Pohatu was out of the cave, he continued his journey up Mt. Onewa. On the way up the mountain, he met many tohunga who told him of a shrine that was half way up the mountain. A while later, he reached the ancient shrine. He went inside to meet Onewa himself.  
"Greetings Pohatu. I've been expecting you."  
"What do you need me to do for you?" Pohatu asked.  
"You are almost to the mask of speed. Many have tried to retrieve it, but they were never able to pass the Sacred Glacier."  
"What is this Sacred Glacier you speak of?" Pohatu asked Onewa.  
"The Sacred Glacier is a huge glacier wall that no one is able to pass through. It is too hard to break through it. Only a Toa could possibly get through."  
"And what is past this objective, may I ask?" asked Pohatu.  
"What it is you seek." Answered Onewa.  
"That is all the information I need. Thank you."  
Pohatu ran out of the shrine and the rest of the way up the mountain. When he reached the top he saw the glacier. It was so beautiful. It stood up like a statue and on it was ancient writing. The Toa stared at the Sacred Glacier for a moment, and than he said, "Let's get to business."  
He started to hit the rock to see how hard it was. It was so hard that his foot was in pain. He had barely dented the ice.  
He heard somebody coming from the east path. He hid behind a boulder in case it was to cause danger. But what he saw was something he had hoped to see for a long time: Kopaka, the Toa of Ice.  
Pohatu stood up and said, "Hello Friend." Kopaka looked even more shocked than Pohatu. He had not expected another Toa on his journey. One thing Pohatu noticed about him was that he did not have a mask or a tool.  
"Ah, for it is you, Pohatu. What brings you to Mt. Onewa?"  
"I am searching for my mask. What about you?"  
"I am searching for my Ice Sword. I was told to look beyond the Sacred Glacier." Said Kopaka.  
"Well this thing is too hard for me to break it. Will you help me?" said Pohatu.  
"Sure"  
They stepped back behind the ice. Then suddenly, like a bolt of lightening, Pohatu kicked the ice with a destructible kick and Kopaka flung his shield at the ice. There was an ear splitting crack, as the glacier became a dune of ice cubes.  
In the middle of this dune was the Ice Sword! Kopaka went to get it. He picked it up and held it. When Pohatu looked at him he looked like a true Toa, something more than he had been those few moments before. They carried on with their journey and came to a gorge. The gorge was so deep that they could not see the bottom of it.  
"How are we supposed to get across this." Asked Pohatu.  
"What a lame question for such a smart Toa." Said Kopaka as he pointed his sword behind him.  
"Grab on to my hand." he said.  
Pohatu paused, than grabbed his hand. Suddenly a shower of ice came out of his sword. The force was so strong that they flew forwards all of the way to the other side of the gorge. They landed smoothly. Kopaka let go of Pohatu. He just kept on going.  
Pohatu noticed something glinting in the snow. He picked it up and brushed the snow off of it. It was a large thin stone. On it was ancient writing. He could not read many different kinds of writing, but he could understand this. It said,  
"Upon the trees is it.  
Under the water is the icicle.  
There you will bond together."  
  
Pohatu asked Kopaka what it meant, but they both had no idea.  
"Keep it. It might mean something." Said Kopaka.  
And under where the stone was, was the Mask of Speed! Pohatu saw this and grabbed it, putting it on. Kopaka was awestruck! This was the first mask they had ever seen. As Pohatu put it on, he felt it power race through him as he became completely surrounded by its force. Kopaka was so surprised by this huge burst of power that he almost toppled over.  
"Kopaka, thank you. I need to go alone now," said Pohatu in his proud voice. He gave Kopaka a funny, but friendly look, and raced off. He was so fast that he could not be seen. And that is just the first story of Pohatu. 


End file.
